


b)Jealousy isn't always a bad thing

by scum83



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum83/pseuds/scum83
Summary: Another spur of the moment stuff.Enjoy ^_^





	b)Jealousy isn't always a bad thing

**Author's Note:**

> Another spur of the moment stuff.
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

[Meet me at the library.

-Jinyoung]

That was all it says in the text message he received before lunch break.

The school bell goes off signaling that it is break time. Mark shoves his notebook under the desk and exits the classroom.

He speeds up through the covered walkway next to the science laboratory.

“This is so not like him to text during class. What the hell happened?” He cards his fingers through his light brown hair.

He takes the stairs two at a time leading up to the second of building C where the library is located and promptly enter through the door.

He looks around and notices that it is fairly empty except for the librarian at the front desk and two female students sitting at the table nearby, seeming really focused on the book in front of them.

He does not see Jinyoung anywhere, not even a hint that he is there.

Mark takes his phone out to text his boyfriend. 

[I’m here. Where are you?]

The reply comes fast.

[I’m at the history aisle, the second last rack from the entrance]

After being notified of Jinyoung’s whereabouts, Mark makes his way to the said aisle.

As soon as he arrives, he is pulled aside and pushed onto the rack.

He readies to fight when he feels soft lips pressed onto his. The move is rushed, the kiss fervent.

Jinyoung slides his tongue into Mark’s mouth searching for the other’s.

His hands grab the hair at the back off Mark’s head and tug his face closer, teeth clashing.

Jinyoung moves his kisses down to Mark’s jawline and neck when Mark cups his face and yanks it up.

“What are you doing, babe? Did something happen? Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung wrenches his head and goes back to attacking Mark’s neck with bites and more kisses.

Mark groans when Jinyoung sinks his teeth at a spot behind his ear. One hand holding on to the rack he was thrown against, the other squeezing Jinyoung’s full ass.

Rapidly playing in his head are the images of different situations that had taken place before he is put in this predicament. Not that Mark is complaining at this particular position that he is currently in, but it does make him wonder, ‘why?’

As he is lost in his thought, Jinyoung kneels, his face at Mark’s crotch. He looks up at Mark who has realized the seriousness of the situation.

Mark makes to touch Jinyoung’s shoulders only for his hand to be slapped away.

Still looking up at Mark’s flustered face, Jinyoung moves his hands to Mark’s belt, nimbly unbuckle it, careful not to make any loud noises. He then, unbuttons Mark’s pants and let it slide down to his calf as he spreads the other male’s legs apart.

Jinyoung leans back a little before he fishes Mark’s cock out of his boxers. He gives the half hard limb a few strokes all the while looking up into the other’s eyes.

Jinyoung stands back up to crash their lips together, hand still stroking Mark’s cock.

He sinks back down to his previous position but not before biting and pulling at Mark’s bottom lip as he does so.

Mark closes his eyes and decides that he should just throw himself at Jinyoung’s mercy.

Jinyoung’s holds Mark’s cock by the base, stilling it. He leisurely licks the shaft from where his hand is, up to the slit at the head and presses his tongue on it. Mark’s eyes cross, the veins on his neck visible.

He releases his hold on Mark’s cock and without a warning it is engulfed by an almost overwhelming wet heat.

Mark slaps a hand on his mouth to prevent himself from letting out any noise that might accidentally alarm anyone.

The heat around his cock moves up and down as Jinyoung’s head bops. His boyfriend’s newly discovered bottomless throat and unrivaled gag reflex is an experience in itself.

Each time Jinyoung’s nose touches the tuft of hair at the base of the other’s penis, Jinyoung moans. Adding more sensation onto the limb.

Mark can feel his balls getting tight as his climax draws closer. He grips Jinyoung’s hair to slow him down. The action is ignored based on the way Jinyoung moves his head even faster and tightens his throat around the shaft.

“Fuck fuck fuck…Jinyoung…” Mark swears at the oncoming orgasm as he tries to push Jinyoung’s head away.

Jinyoung moves a hand from where it was, on Mark’s ass, to swat the hand away from his head and push his head further until he feels the soft curls on Mark’s crotch tickling the tip of his nose.

“Shit! Shit!” are the last things Mark manages to say before his climax comes crashing on his whole being. Biting his knuckles as he comes, legs turning into jelly.

Jinyoung’s head is still moving on Mark’s cock, milking him to the last drip.

Mark’s upper body folds forward as he tries to control the spasms.

“Okay, okay. Get up, get up.” He pulls Jinyoung upright by the shoulders and kisses him. He could taste himself on Jinyoung’s tongue. Not a taste he would crave for, he must admit.

As Mark calms down from the tremors brought on by his climax, Jinyoung pulls his pants back up and buckles his belt, mouth attached to Mark’s jaw.

“What the hell was that?” he directs the question to his boyfriend.

“What was what?” Jinyoung asks, playing dumb.

“Come on babe. Stop playing. What the hell was the blowjob for?” he asks further

“Hmm… nothing. I just felt like blowing you. That’s all.” Jinyoung answers, sounding as-a-matter-of-factly. His eyes stuck on Mark’s lips.

“At school? You sure?”

Jinyoung nods.

“For fuck’s sake. Jinyoung, baby, tell me. Did something happen? Anything? Did I do anything?” he pushes.

Jinyoung moves a hand between their bodies and cups Mark’s crotch. This has Mark inhaling a sharp breath.

“You really wanna know?” Jinyoung shifts his focus onto Mark’s eyes.

It is Mark’s turn to nod, holding his breath.

“I saw you talking to Cindy, the school slut this morning when I walked pass your classroom on my way to the teacher’s lounge.” He lets go of his hold on Mark’s family jewel.

“She was practically shoving her boobs in your face. I don’t like it.” He explains.

“Huh? Cindy? This morning?” Mark looks at his boyfriend, brows furrow in confusion.

“Oh yeah, this morning. She was asking me if there was a vacancy at the store, she needs money. She’s looking for a part time gig.” Realization dawns on Mark’s face.

He then, places both palms flat on Jinyoung’s ass.

“Yeah. I don’t like it.” Jinyoung start to play with the buttons on Mark’s shirt.

“Babe, you do know that I love you, right? So damn much. I don’t even look at her that way. Not even close.” He tugs at Jinyoung’s ear.

“But seriously, where did that come from? How are you suddenly this gutsy? What if someone happens to see us while you were blowing me?” Mark sounds a little agitated by the thought of it.

“Umm…dunno. I didn’t think that far.” Jinyoung gives him a lopsided smile, embarrassed by his own slip up.

“Lucky we weren’t caught, huh?”

“You’re seriously gonna be the death of me one day and I’ll gladly welcome it.”

“Unbelievable.” Mark says with shake of his head and a kiss on Jinyoung’s temple.

-fin-


End file.
